Crashed all over again
by Shameless-Royed-Fan1023
Summary: The oceanic 6 were all in a plane crash going from Sydney to New York, guess where they crash landed? But they’re not the only survivors of Oceanic Airlines Flight 416- OC story-Only Submission 2 open! R&submit!
1. SUBMISSIONS

So this is my official OC LOST story

So this is my official OC LOST story

Plot: The oceanic 6, Ji Yeon, Ben and Jeremy Bentham's (Locke) body, were all in a plane crash going from Sydney to New York, guess where they crash landed? But they're not the only survivors of Oceanic Airlines Flight 416

**Please fill out this application for the OC**

**( I am using my new character as an example as an example)**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

**Physical description**

Hair Color:

Eye Color:

Skin Color:

**Back Ground**

**Family Members**

Siblings (If they have some/one):

Relationships with siblings (If they have some/one):

Parents (If they have some/one):

Relationship with Parents (If they have some/one):

**Other**

Reason for flight:

Any other family members on flight:

Did the character know any island originals before the crash? If so, who and why?

Island Friendships (If relevant)-

Island Enemy's (If relevant)-

Anything else?-

**EXAMPLE FORM FOR MY NEW CHARACTER**

Name: Paige Gallant

Age: 13

Gender: Female

**Physical description**

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Green

Skin Color: White

**Back Ground**

**Family Members**

Siblings (If they have some/one): little brother, Liam, still in Sydney with dad, he is nine

Relationships with siblings (If they have some/one): Great, they are usually inseparable

Parents (If they have some/one): Her parents are still married, her mom died in crash

Relationship with Parents (If they have some/one): Great

**Other**

Home Town: Sydney Australie

Reason for flight: Going to visit her cousin; Walt Lloyd

Any other family members on flight, did they survive as well?: Mom, she died in plane crash

Did the character know any island originals before the crash? If so, who and why? : Yes Walt is her cousin, she has never met Michael, but she knew Walt's Mother and she is Walt's other dad Bryan's niece,

Island Friendships (If relevant): Her mother was Juliet's patient when her mom was having pregnancy problems with Liam, this was when the family lived in Miami

Island Enemy's (If relevant): None

Anything else?: Paige and her family move from place to place, her mother promised her when they moved to Sydney it was their last move…but she was wrong…duh duh duuuuuh


	2. New and Old Arrivals

XXXXXX

XXXXXX

Submissions are open for one more chapter, after chapter 2 they are closed.

This chapter I have three characters: Helen Valentine (By; purplewindow), Peyton Soere (guitarherolost), Stephanie Burke (bloodmoonrising) and my character, who will be the new main character Paige Gallant

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter1: New and Old Arrivals**

Paige opened her eyes to find the sun glaring at her. People were screaming and her hand that was holding her mothers hand now rest under a piece of medal that must have weighed a few tons.

She attempts to sit up. "Help! My hand!" She screams. A man runs over to her. He has a beard and looks slightly drunk. Where had she seen this man before? Of coarse he was an Oceanic Six! Jack Shepard… the doctor.

The man pulled the metal off my hand and released her. She stood up and looked around… "What happened?" she asks. But Jack Shepard is already gone.

_Paige sat in the airport text messaging her friends on her cell phone when trying to block out the sound of the screaming toddler in front of her. _

"_Hush Ji-Ji Hush." A Korean lady says rocking the child back and forth. Paige, who had studied a lot about oceanic flight 815, knew immediately that this woman was Sun Kwon and her daughter Ji-Yeon Kwon. _

_Giving up on her concentration due to the fact that her curiosity got the best of her Paige put her cell phone in her pocket and examined the child to see why she was crying. _

"_Excuse me?" A young girl with honey colored hair asks. _

_The lady looks at her. "I'm sorry abo9ut her crying, she lost her favorite toy."_

"_Yes I know, here I found this near one of the gates." The girl held up a stuffed toy, it was a white flower._

_The toddler stopped crying immediately and squealed with joy when she was reunited with the toy._

"_Thank you so much, I thought that this was going to be one dreaded plane trip without it. I'm Sun by the way. What's your name?"_

"_I'm Stephanie; and it's no problem really." With a last good-bye the girl stalked off._

"Mom!" Paige cried standing up and looking around "Mommy!"

Paige didn't see her anywhere on the beach, but she did see the little toddler boy who stood in the sand crying for his own mom. She knew that this boy was Aaron Austen, son of Kate Austen.

She runs up to him. "Hey, hey buddy, it's alright. I can't find my mommy either." She ,said kneeling down in front of the boy. He suddenly flings himself at her crying on her shoulder. Paige lifts the boy and carries him away from the debris of the burning fuselage.

By the time it got dark people had calmed down. Paige sat with little Aaron on one side of the beach. While the rest of the group sat in a big group. There were people talking to them. Jack Shepard, Sayid Jarrah and Hugo Reyes. It was amazing, they were all on the plane…but where was Kate Austen?

Paige having known about Jack and Kate's former relationship went to Jack after he was done speaking. He was sitting at a small fire all by his lonesome a few miles away from everyone else.

"Jack!" Aaron squealed running towards the man.

Jack looks up at me and Aaron. He scoops the boy up and hugs him. "Kate went looking for you bud, you should've stay where she told you to after the crash."

_Oops…_Paige thought. "Thank you so much. I'm Jack." He says.

I sit down next to him. "I know I did a report on 815 for school last week. I'm Paige." Jack shook her hand.

Paige was about to ask why all the oceanic 6 were on the plane when a girl…Kate Austen ran up to them. "Aaron!"

"Mommy!"

"Were you traveling on the plane alone?" Jack asks me.

I shake my head. "No I was with my mom….But I think she…" I trail off looking away.

"It's alright."

"Kate!" Another girl yells running up to them. "There're people, they came, Sayid and Hugo told me to tell you that it's Sawyer and Juliet."

Jack looks at Kate and they stand up and run away. The girl looks at Paige and smiles. "I'm Peyton." She says shaking her hand.

"I'm Page."

"I was on the plane with Kate." She says as they walk back to the group.

"I was on the plane with my mo-" she was interrupted by yelling.

"I thought there were only 6 survivors of flight 815!" a man yells.

"We lied to keep the others safe." Jack explains.

Paige looks at the two new people and recognizes one. She was her mother's doctor once…. Dr. Burke. "I know you." She announces pointing at Juliet. Everyone is silent. "Dr. Burke, you helped my mother when she was pregnant with my bother."

The girl smiles. "Oh." Is all she said.

"Jules!" A girl cries out. And she looks at the source of the cry. The girl who picked up Ji Yeon's toy…Stephanie.

"Stephanie?" She asks dropping the bag she held.

Stephanie runs for her. They hug and reunite. "We…mom…dad…Rachel…Julian…we thought…you…were…dead!" She says between sobs.

"I can't believe you were on the plane. I thought I'd never see you again."

"Juliet I missed you so much!"

_It was at least five hours into the flight when the seat belt sign was turned on. Then the turbulence came. It was bad. Paige knew by the time the oxygen masks were down her mom was out and the tail was defiantly gone. _

_Then she black out as well._

They had a quick head count and there were about thirty survivors of 416. The group started to walk up the beach. Paige quickly followed the group. Running to catch up with the 815 survivors.

"How's your hand?" Jack asks. She looks down at her hand. It is swollen and bruised. It was also quite painful.

"It hurts." She says.

He takes her hand and examines it. "When we get to camp you should stick it in the water. Bring the swelling down." She nods. "Have you found your mom?" She shakes her head. "We're coming back tomorrow to burn the dead. You should come see if you can find her." She looks at him with sad eyes. "I'm sorry." He says quickly and throws her a smile.

She smile sadly then we walk the rest of the way in silence. Then we came to a beautiful beach. There were many tents and a kitchen had been built. The shelves were stocked with fruit, dried fish and dried boar.

Many people stood on the beach staring at the group. Sun cries out in Korean and runs for another Korean man. This must be her husband. Many people greet Jack first.

Yup, the first night on the island sure wasn't as bad as Paige would have thought. She had made two friends.

Jack had come to her to examine her hand more closely and to apologize again. Aaron had asked Kate to come and see Paige who sat all by herself at a fire. She told Kate about her dad and her cousin Walt, who Kate knew. She told Kate that he would be waiting for her in New York. Soon enough Paige started to cry as she told Kate of her little brother. Kate consoled her and Paige fell asleep in her arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: So sorry Helen Valentine, I will include you in the next chapter, please read and review

SUBMISSIONS OPEN FOR NEXT CHAPTER ONLY!!

Next Chapter: Stephanie Burke centric


	3. Juliet's Sister

Bloodmoonrising, Juliet's name before she married Edmund Burke was Juliet Carlson…just so you know

Bloodmoonrising, Juliet's name before she married Edmund Burke was Juliet Carlson…just so you know

**Submissions are closed for now**

XXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 2: Juliet's Sister**

_Stephanie, Juliet and Rachel Carlson were inseparable as kids. They grew up in Miami with their mother Carroll Carlson. Their father had perished when Stephanie, who was the youngest out of the three, was four._

_At an early age Juliet was very interested in pregnancy. She went into Medical school when she was nineteen. Stephanie, who was at the time always wanted to follow in Juliet's foot steps._

_When Juliet left for Portland, Stephanie who was fifteen at the time was in school and was not there to see Juliet leave. When the six months had passed and Rachel's cancer had come back her family momentarily forgot about Juliet's absence and focused mainly on Rachel's' recovery. _

_Stephanie though thought this was wrong. Two months later Rachel had gone into full commission, the cancer was gone and Rachel gave birth to a baby boy. It seems that Stephanie was not the only one that was thinking of the missing Juliet for the boy was named Julian._

_Now six years later, Juliet has been presumed dead. Two years earlier her mother had died in a car crash. She was with her friend and her eight year old son. It was Carroll that pointed out the man about to jump from the bridge. Her friend was trying to pull over pull ended up crashing. The boy and his mother were saved, but her mother could not be seen from under the roof that had crushed her to death._

It was two days later and Stephanie was with one of the friends she had made on the island named Paige, and her sister. Paige had found her mothers body on the beach where the plane had crashed and hadn't spoken much since then.

"Hey Jules, I'm going hunting with the doc 'n' freckles, you comin'?" The man with the southern accent, who Stephanie had learnt his name was Sawyer, said.

Juliet smiles. "Yeah sure. Stephanie, you want to come?"

Stephanie looks at Paige and Paige nods. "Sure I'll come."

Kate walks up to Paige a moment later. "Hey Paige I was wondering if you could watch Aaron for me?" She asks.

Paige looks up and smiles. "Yeah of course."

"Thanks, I would ask Sun but Jin is just getting to know his daughter and well, you know I think another baby will just distract him."

"No Kate it's alright really."

"Thanks." With that the group left.

A few others came. Helen Valentine, Leena Katz, and Drew Mcgill. They had been out for almost an hour when the sound could be heard.

"Sh." Juliet says holding up her hand up when the mechanical sound could be heard.

"Jack, to answer your question, that thing is one of the reasons I didn't want to come back." Kate whispers.

Stephanie, who was with another group (they had split up, they had two boar trails) could also hear the sound. It was closer to them. She looks around cautiously. Then the trees in front of them were torn out of the ground.

"Run!" She screams. "Back to the beach!"

The group ran as fast as they could. When they made it back to the beach they were greeted by many frantic stares.

"What was that?" Stephanie asks.

"Dude that's the monster thing that's killed the pilot when 815 crashed here." Hugo Reyes, or Hurley says.

A few hours later when the other group had come back Stephanie and Juliet had a long talk about all the times the black smoke had terrorized the castaways.

"_Hey Rachel. I'm in Australia. I'm coming to New York. See you soon okay? Bye." Stephanie hung up the phone and watched as a little Korean girl played a game of chase (though her mother didn't find it such a fun game as the toddler did) around the empty counter of a gate. Just as the Korean lady catches her daughter and walks off with the screaming toddler Stephanie is bumped. _

"_I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." A man with a beard and was a little wobbly on his feet said. _

"_It's alright." The man gives her a half hearted, half drunken smile and walks away._

_Stephanie looks over the airport. It wasn't really that full, it was about two in the morning and only three gates were open._

_One thing she couldn't help but notice was the white flower stuffed toy that sat at the gate that the Korean family had their game of chase at. Stephanie looks over the airport. The little Korean girl was screaming at the top of her lungs. _

_Stephanie goes over to the toy and picks it up. _

"So Ben is here?" Juliet asks Jack.

"He was on the plane with me. And when we were looking through the bodies he was nowhere. So yes Ben is back."

Stephanie, not knowing who Ben was left the conversation. She walked along the beach and a saw a man sitting all alone.

"Mind if I sit with you?" She asks the back with dark brown hair.

"Yeah sure." He replies with a stutter.

"I'm Stephanie. I'm Juliet's sister."

"I'm Daniel. I wasn't on 815."

"Nor was I. I was on 416."

"I was on a freighter that came to kill everyone on this island about five years ago." Stephanie looks at Daniel slightly confused. "I'm not here to kill anybody. A few of us came to do research."

"How many?"

"Three."

"Who are the other ones?"

"Well it's just me and Miles left. Charlotte, she died fom the weird things that happen to the pregnant women on this island three or four years ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Daniel shrugs. "I miss her."

"I know how you feel. My father died when I was four, and my other sister Rachel she's had cancer twice. She's better now. Completely healed. And my Mother died two years ago. In a car crash."

"It hurts."

"Yeah it does." They sat in silence for a few hours. Stephanie liked Daniel. He was smart and he felt her pain.

Maybe Stephanie could have a reasonable life here now. With her sister and some friends, maybe someone to hold at night…maybe someone like Daniel, then maybe she'll be alright.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: So submissions are closed for now, I will not be accepting any characters submitted between now and when ever submissions are re-opened.

Now I have an interesting this going on here. I have one person sent me a character named Abby Widmore (Charlotte Lewis) who is Charles Widmore's other daughter (Penny's sister) and then another person sent me one Elena Widmore (Rain) who is Charles Widmore's Niece, though Elena despises her cousins and her uncle…so this might be interesting

Next chapter: Elena and Abby Widmore centric


	4. Widmore Coopration

Submissions are closed for now

**Submissions are closed for now**

XXXXXXXXXX

Charlotte Lewis, hope you don't mind, but I am changing Abbey Widmore's past a little.

Also LOTRDesmond, I am changing Finbar's reason for flight.

_XXXXXXXXX_

_Chapter 3: Widmore Cooperation_

_Abby Widmore was 23 when her boat The Searcher ended up shipwrecked on the island. Unfortunately none of the crew had survived the crash. Only Abbey, Penny, Desmond and Frank survived._

_The day after the crash the four of them saw the plane fly over them. The tail was gone. It must have come off long ago. Then it crashed on the beach. _

_The four of them packed up and started towards the plane crash, and who would have thought that they would end up on the old camp of 815. Everyone was surprised to see them, though most of them only recognized Desmond, only one recognized Penny and Abby Widmore…Elena Widmore._

_Elena was the youngest member of the Widmore family. She was 22 and was a traveler. On June 5, 2012 she decided to Australia. She spent a whole year there but soon prepared to return home when news of her father getting cancer was heard by her. _

_Elena and her father weren't on the best of terms. After her grandfather died of cancer, Dr. Simon Widmore became a drunk. He left his wife and two children when Elena was fourteen, and her big brother was nineteen. He came back four years later when Elena was twenty._

_Throughout her childhood Elena and her father where very close. But when he left she felt her heart shatter. Now as she sat on the plane to see her father who was supposed to die in only a few weeks she felt the slight regret for blocking him out of her life over the last two years._

Elena sat on the beach writing in her diary.

_A week ago flight 416 crashed_

_Hope of rescue: 25_

_Hope of True Love: 40_

_Hope that dad lives till I get home: 33_

_Hope of getting a nice tan: 100_

_Hope of getting Sawyer's attention: 5_

Elena sat down her diary and looked around at all the people. One person especially caught her eye. She felt her blood bowl at the sight of her two cousins who she had grown up believing were terrible people.

Though when Penny and Abby turn and walk towards her she gives the best fake smile she has.

Then quickly she looks back at her diary and scribbles something down quickly.

"Hey Elena." Penny says sitting next to her. They had talked a few times…nicely.

"It' Ellie." Elena replies.

"Sorry I meant to say that." Abby sits on Penny's other side.

"Anything I can help you with?" She asks hiding the page on her diary.

"Yeah, we were wondering how our father's brother was doing?"

"Last I heard he has less than a month to live."

"What happened?"

"He got the same cancer grandpa did." Elena says remembering that they were at her grandfather's funeral.

Penny was about to say something when her fiancé, Desmond called her. "Pen!"

"Coming Des!" She calls back. "We'll talk to you later alright?"

With that they left. Elena sighed and looked back down at her paper smiling to herself.

_Chance that her cousins get abducted by the "others" Jack is always talking about:_ _100_ _faith in it_

_Why: Because they are the most annoying people in the world._

Elena closes her diary and walks over to her semi-tent that she shared with her boyfriend that was coming with her to New York to see her father, Finbar Shaw.

_Elena sat in an airport seat holding her boyfriends hand blocking out the sound of the screaming toddler next to her. _

_She and Fin had been dating for almost two years now. They met last year in Africa. They dated for almost eight months but then she said that she was going back home to New York for awhile to figure out where her next destination was._

_Seven Months later she found herself running into him at the Air Port in Sydney. She had just gotten off the plane and he was there waiting for his little sister Cassidy Philips and her daughter Clementine Phillips, who sat next to Elena on the plane. _

_But now there they were again a whole year later, but this time they were waiting for a plane to go to New York together. _

Penny was sitting at a fire with Desmond and Abby. "I really don't think she likes us Ab."

"Well father did tell us that our uncle despised his affairs."

"Yes, but to raise a child to hate their own family members, whom they had never even met, it's so…dark."

"Aye, it is." Desmond says. "But that's the way family is sometimes." Penny nodded and leaded her head on Desmond's shoulder.

"I hope that Uncle Simon is alright." Abby says.

"Doesn't Elena…sorry, doesn't Ellie have a big brother?"

"Yeah I think his name is Henry."

"Yeah, he plays professional football right?"

"Yeah he's on some American team."

"I think we should set some things straight." Abby says. "First thing in the morning we are going to talk to her."

"Alright." Penny says yawning. "I'm exhausted, how about we go to bed?"

"Yes, I'm tired to, let's go." Abby says standing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was about noon when a sleepy Elena trudged out of her tent and dragged her feet to the counter, where some fresh cooked fish sat. She loved it when the Korean man caught stuff early in the morning.

She takes two slices of the fish and walks over the beach were Finbar was sitting.

"Morning." He greets as she hands him the fish.

"Morning yourself. I brought you lunch."

"Thank you." He says kissing her forehead.

They ate the fish and then Finbar got up saying he was going with Jack, Kate and Sawyer to pick fruit.

And so Elena sits all alone on the beach when she sees her cousins walk towards her. "Great." She says to herself sarcastically rolling her eyes. Then once again she hitches up the corners of her mouth into a fake smile that her cousins to not return.

"Good Morning." She says.

"Good afternoon." Penny replies.

Then they take a seat on either side of her. "Okay we're just going to cut to the chase. What did your parents say about us?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Our father has said that your family despises us for no reason. We want to know the reason."

Elena's smile disappears. "My father had told me about his stuck up little brother and his stuck up daughters, who live the sweet life with their daddy's money."

"You know that I hate my father right?" Penny says.

"And that I ran away when I was sixteen and never came home." Abby says.

Elena looks between the two. "Really?"

"Yes and your father is right, our father is stuck up, but we never use the money he gives us. We make our own."

'Though we are rich." Abby adds.

"Wow. I…I'm sorry I never knew."

"It's alright. Not many people would know. But we're friends now right?" Abby says holding out her hand. Penny holds out hers as well.

Elena takes one in each hand and shakes them both. "Yes of course."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Everyone has the hots for Sawyer...lol…any way I hope you liked this chapter.

Next Chapter: I thought it's time I start clearing up why the Oceanic six were on the plane so it's an Oceanic 6 centric

Next, next Chapter: Darkblaze666's Leena Blaze Kats


	5. SUBMISSIONS 2

Submissions are open; here is the new form,

**Submissions are open; here is the new form, **

This character is an "other" I will only be picking three, two girls one boy, the other boy will be Ben. So yeah here's the new form.

This Character will be leaving to mainland to pick out people to go on the plane

XXXXXXXXXXX

Name:

Age:

Gender:

**Physical description**

Hair Color:

Eye Color:

Skin Color:

**Background information**

How long have they been on the island:

Why does Richard Alpert trust them enough to go to mainland:

Do they live alone on the island:

What do they do on the island:

Why were they picked to go to the island:

Did they survive the purge (when all the DHARMA peoples were killed):

**This form will not be used next chapter, but it will be used, also I **_**NEED**_** plot ideas!! Please**


	6. Returning

Chapter 4:

_Chapter 4:_

Kate sat in her tent watching her sleeping son's chest heave slowly. Up and down, up and down, in and out, in and out. Kate smiles to herself and leaves the tent momentarily. She walks into the bright sun of the Tuesday afternoon.

Yes Tuesday, as in a week and a half after the plane crashed. Kate felt bad for getting on the plane. So many people have died because of the six of them. Because of Ben and Jeremy Bentham.

The little girl that Aaron likes, the one that she always asks to baby sit. Poor little girl. Her mother died in the crash. What was her name? Paige.

And then Juliet had a sister! Who would have expected. And then Penny's cousin. So many people are connected.

_Kate was chasing the little boy around and around the couch. "Come here you little munchkin!" Kate squeals laughing as her son hides under the coffee table._

_Before Kate had time to pull him out from under it the door bell rang. She opens it up to be face to face with Jack._

"_What are you doing here?" She spits her smile disappearing._

"_I'm going back." He says briefly. Kate notes that his beard is gone and he ahs only slight stubble. He is wearing a navy blue t-shirt with a blood stain on the bottom right…the one he wore the day they left. He also stood soberly._

"_Back…back there…to the island?" She whispers the last part._

_He nods. "Richard Alpert, the one who took over for Ben and is now taking over for Jere…um I mean John, he says that we can come back. You're the only one that has not agreed to."_

"_Well then leave. See what I care."_

"_No, Kate you don't understand. I can't leave without you."_

"_You can't, or all of you can't?"_

"_You're being so self-centered! We can't go back unless we all go back! Are you going to ruin all of our lives just so you don't have to go back and face him?"_

_Kate gives Jack a cold look. 'Why would I fear facing him?"_

"_Well it's obvious that you've been with another man, other than him, since we've gotten back. I mean with your stomach and everything."_

_Kate puts her hands defensively to her abdomen. "And you wonder why I never told you? Look at you. You just want to go back so you can fix things again! Okay Jack. I'll go back. But you will stay away from both me and my children."_

"_Ones mine Kate. The unborn one."_

"_How can you be so sure of that?" HE winces._

"_Just take this!" He throws the plane tickets at her. She picks them up. So there's going to be another plane crash?_

Jack watches as Kate walks up to Sawyer holding her stomach wit one hand. She was pregnant, with his child. _With my child. _She turns towards him and smiles. Jack smiles back. _My baby._

She slowly waddles over to him. "Hey." She says smiling.

"Hey."

"So I wanted to apologize."

"For what?"

"I need you to…help me with the kids Jack. You deserve to help me raise Aaron and Sam."

"Sam?"

"Yeah, either Samantha or Samuel."

"Oh."

"Please Jack. I need you to… I _want_ you to be in its life."

"Kate all I want is to be in Sam's life." Jack says taking her hands.

She smiles and looks at Sawyer over her shoulder. Jack sighs knowingly and releases her. She gives an apologetic look telling him she wasn't ready yet and he nods as she prances off.

_Jack sighs as he gets on the plane. He could see Sun in the row across from him. Kate was in front of him. Sayid behind, Hurley was sitting with Sayid. Ben was with Sun. _

_Jack sat next to a teenage girl and her mother. Her mother sat beside him. The mother kept calling the girl Paige. That was obviously her name. Jack sighs as the girl starts to complain about her little brother…Liam._

_When the plane crashed Jack rushed around looking for Kate. When he spotted her she was telling Aaron to stay put, then together they rushed around freeing people that were caught under burning wreckage._

Sayid sat with Hurley on the beach. The island was boring now that there was no one to fight. He sighs as the water washes over his legs that were outstretched. Then out of nowhere the thought of Shannon came.

No...It wasn't out of nowhere. A girl had just walked by. A Widmore. She looks so much like Shannon. She was with Penny and the other girl. She looks at Sayid and smiles. He smiles back.

Then Hurley gets up saying that he's going to get some lunch. Sayid watches as the girl excuses herself from her friends and walks over to him.

"Mind if I have a seat?" She asks. Sayid nods still smiling. "Thanks. I just needed to sit down."

"I know what you mean."

"So you were an 815 survivor and an Oceanic 6 right?"

"Yes. I was."

"Cool. I did studies on it…um you know 815."

"Well so did one of your relatives."

"In my eyes Charles Widmore is not my relative." She says sternly. Sayid blinks at her and smiles.

"I am glad to hear that."

"I'm Abby by the way." She says holding out her hand.

"I am Sayid."

_Sayid and Hurley were at the airport. He had told Ben that he would not leave Hurley till the plane crashed. Maybe then he'd become sane. Sayid smiles at Sun as she walks by. He had a brief conversation with Kate about nothing whatsoever. _

_It was when the turbulence hit when he felt slight remorse for the lady that sat on the other side of him. _

_She looked about eight months pregnant and she must have only been 16 or so. Before the plane took off she was on her phone. Sayid was able to hear the whole conversation with some woman._

"_Hey Mom." The girl says._

"_Molly! Were on earth have you been!"_

"_I'm in Sydney."_

"_You ran away?"_

"_Yeah, I was with the wrong crowd."_

"_You quit school to go to Australia!"_

"_I'm on a plane now, I'm coming home."_

"_Oh thank god!"_

"_Mom there's something I have to tell you."_

"_What?"_

"_She had tears in her eyes now. "Mom…I'm…I'm pregnant!" She sobbed. "Almost eight and a half months."_

"_Oh honey." _

"_I'm so sorry mom."_

"_Is the father with you?"_

"_No, he dumped me."_

"_Honey I am so sorry. But I'm going to help you through this, we are going to do this together okay honey?"_

"_Mommy, I made a mistake."_

"_No, no honey it's going to be alright."_

"_Can I keep it?"_

"_Do you want to?"_

"_Yes, very much."_

"_Then yes honey, of course."_

"_Thank you mom, can you…can you please pick me up at the airport?"_

"_Okay honey what time?"_

"_Noon."_

"_Alright. I love you sweet heart."_

"_I love you too."_

_Sayid found himself crying when he found the pregnant woman dead on the beach. He refused to let Jack burn her. Jack agreed and they buried her._

Sun was in Jin's arms when she woke up. Smiling to herself she sat up and looked at the sleeping bundle of blankets in the amateur crib she had made out of sticks and stones. The bottom was just sand and blankets. She lined it with blankets. She arose and left the tent to get breakfast.

After breakfast she went back into her tent to find Jin sitting with Ji Yeon in his arms. He spoke almost fluent English now.

"Good morning." He says to her.

"Good morning." She hands him some breakfast.

"Thank you."

Sun nods and takes Ji Yeon to feed her. She couldn't believe how happy her life had turned out. She was officially with her family.

_As they arrived at the beach Sun screamed when she saw Jin. She embraced him and they lay in each others arms with the baby between them for almost an hour before they broke apart and Jin was introduced to his child. They spent the whole night going over funny moments in Ji's babyhood._

Hurley was usually always with Sayid nowadays, but when he saw him eying the cute Widmore chick he got up and left.

Now he sat in the kitchen watching Sayid and the girl talk and laugh. He smiled when they got up, linked arms and walked down the beach together.

_Hurley was worried about everything. What if he died in this plane crash? Would Jacob protect them? Would the island save them? When the crash actually happened he just found himself sitting all alone on the beach he was actually really happy to finally return. Now all he needed was to get his sanity back._

XXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I know, I know pathetic Hurley flashback. Whatever, Hurley is going to be pretty boring for awhile. But we'll see where this is going later.

**I REALLY NEED PLOT IDEAS!! PLEASE!!**


	7. Problem the REAL one

XXXXXXXX

_XXXXXXXX_

_Chapter 5;Problem_

_Leena Blaze Katz was 26 when flight 815 crash landed on the island. She used to have a respectable job. She was an actress on a show called Exposé_. _But when she was killed off her career ended. _

_Leena, or Blaze as most people called her, had gone to Australia in hopes to find a new acting job. And of course it was a total failure. She had been laughed at a few times. She even made someone cry. Was she really that bad?_

_On the plane Leena was pretty excited to get home. She missed her parents and she missed her friends. Though of course, as she did not know, she would not being seeing them._

Leena was laughing at something his new island friend Hurley had said. "Hey guys." Kate says walking over to them. Leena stops laughing and stares at Kate. She was kind of annoying. She was one of the oceanic six, the traitors, and yet everyone adored her.

"Hey Kate. Have you met Blaze?" Hurley asks motioning towards me. Kate smiles at her and she give her a totally fake one back.

"No I don't think we have. I'm Kate." She holds her hand out to me.

"Leena." She replies taking Kate's hand and shaking it firmly.

Usually when Leena introduces herself it's (A): _"I'm Blaze." _(B):_"I'm Leena but you can call me Blaze. Most people do." _Or for people that she really doesn't like (C):_"I'm Leena."_

Kate nods and then excuses herself walking away. Leena sighs at her and scoffs as she watches Kate whisper something to Jack who looks over at her and scrunches his eyebrows whispering something back.

That was it; that was the final straw, Kate had officially pissed her off. Leena sat forward and concentrated very hard. _You got the hulk mad Kate. You asked for this._ Then the weirdest thing happened. Kate's tent went up in flames. Kate screams and yells and Leena immediately regrets what she did as Kate yells:

"Aaron! My baby! He's in my tent help!"

_Leena was…strange in a way. She had a problem. As she always put it. It was a weird problem. She could make the weirdest things happen. But only when she was mad. _

_At age 8 Leena had gone to her older cousin's birthday party. Her cousin had a knack of making fun of Leena. _

"_Leeny weeny! The baby poop eater!" She called when Leena fell into the garbage filled with her younger cousin's diapers._

_At this Leena got really angry. Through the rest of the afternoon her cousin kept making fun of her. At one point she got so angry with her that she started to scream. Her cousin just laughed. Then out of nowhere she was crying. _

_She been stung by a bee. The worst part: She was fatally allergic to bee stings. Fortunately she had been taken to the hospital and stayed there for a few weeks. She had lived._

_At age 13 Leena was very mature. She was wearing a size 34C bra and had acne. She was also very tall for her size. _

_There were these two boys. Zack and Logan; they always made fun of her for being premature. One day she came home crying when her mom asked why she replies. "It's Zackary and Logan! I hate them! I hope they get hit by a bus."_

_The next day the boys had gone low enough to start throwing rocks at her yelling "Witch!" But it wasn't only them. They had paid their friends to do it too. Leena went after the boys and they only ran away. They ran on the road and were both hit by a yellow school bus._

_Zachary was in the hospital for almost six months, and when she got out he was paralyzed from the waist down._

_Logan hadn't been so fortunate. H had died from brain injury. He last two days in the hospital. But when he was getting surgery on his broken back by a doctor Jack Shepard he had died. _

_The last thing that had happened to Leena was the one that she had actually learned to control her powers. She was nineteen years old and was very excited because her acting career had just started. _

_She got a job at the local theater. She was going to play the part as Penny in the musical 'Hairspray', her understudy whose name was Clementine Philips, (she was almost five years younger than Leena) had threatened her._

"_You better watch out, you never know when my leg just might fall out in front of you and you may just fall and bump your pretty little head. And maybe you'll break your poor wittle wegs…" As she walks away laughing Leena looks at the light above her and smiles._

'If only I had the power to control my problem. I wish that light would fall on her!'_ She thinks to herself. Then as if the room had read her mind. It fell and her understudy was in the hospital for two months._

Kate sat rocking Aaron in her arms. He had just settled down and Jack had tended to his arm, which was blistered and burnt, with an aloe leaf.

Kate had agreed to sleep in his tent that night. It took him awhile to convince her she seemed pretty mad at him. Leena heard that the baby she was pregnant with was his. So she guessed they had history. Ruined history.

Leena sighed and looked away back at Hurley. "Dude, you didn't do that did you?" Leena blinked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well it just looked like you lit Kate's tent on fire."

"How could I possibly do that when I'm over here and she's over there?" Leena smiled at him.

"This island has its ways of doing weird things." He replies.

Leena shrugged. "I didn't light Kate's tent on fie and try to kill Aaron. I'm not cruel and evil Hurley. You know me."

"Do I?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Major short chapter! I am so sorry, but I don't know what else to do. I NEED plot ideas!!

Please Read and Review.


	8. Author's Note

People I have TOTAL writers block

**People I have TOTAL writers block!! I NEED! Help on this story, so please, please, please send in Story plots!! Thank you!!**


End file.
